1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a capacitor or a cylinder-shaped storage node structure of a capacitor, which can be applicable to high-density dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the level of integration continues to increase in integrated circuitry, electronic components are formed to increasing the smaller dimensions. One type of component utilized in integrated circuitry is a capacitor. It is well known that capacitors may serve as charge storage elements of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
Capacitors are becoming increasingly tall and thin in an effort to reduce the footprint of individual capacitors, and thereby conserve semiconductor real estate. Current capacitor dimensions are approaching the limits attainable by conventional processing, and it is desired to develop new processing so that capacitors may be scaled to increasingly thinner dimensions.
A common capacitor construction is a so-called container-shaped storage node device. The container-shaped storage nodes are first formed within densely-packed, high-aspect-ratio holes etched into a template or support structure. After removing the template layer, a dielectric material and a capacitor cell plate are formed on the container. Unfortunately, high aspect-ratio container-shaped storage nodes are structurally weak, and subject to toppling, twisting and/or breaking from an underlying base.
To avoid toppling of high aspect-ratio container-shaped storage node, a lattice methodology has been developed. Typically, a single lattice layer is provided to retain the uppermost position of the container-shaped electrodes.